Talk:Elemental Plane of Fire
This article is great work. In relation to this article's nomination for featured article status at Forum:Nominated Feature Articles#Elemental Plane of Fire, I had two questions. In the preamble in the following text: :"Fire is one of the four elements and two energies that make up the known universe12 and, more than any other element, has fascinated sentient beings since the beginning of time. The flickering of a candle, the spark of a flint and steel, or the dying embers of a campfire, all have the potential to grow and engulf the world in flame—can a drop of water, a breath of air, or a mote of dust do the same?" I was wondering if there was a citation for this, and if it could be better related to the Plane of Fire itself? It ends on talk about water, air and dust that don't relate to the fire plane. Perhaps something about the importance of the plane to the Realms would be better? The line: "The language spoken by the natives was called Ignan and it resembled the hisses and clicks of green wood being consumed by a burning campfire." is cited to the Manual of the Planes 3rd edition, but the source doesn't mention the bit about burning wood. It's cool though (or should I say hot?). Should there be another cite for this? — BadCatMan (talk) 14:24, February 14, 2013 (UTC) :Both of those quotes are my attempt to bring some mental imagery to the subject without plagiarizing the source material. The rhetorical question in the first paragraph was intended to reinforce the assertion that people are fascinated with fire and related this article to the other Elemental Planes articles. I claim poetic license. The reference about Ignan is so short that it would be hard to defend against a plagiarism claim, so I made up an example that hopefully conveys the same idea.—Moviesign (talk) 14:40, February 14, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm afraid I don't see the implication or relevance of the first statement. Your article already does plenty to provide mental imagery, and this section kind of detracts from the topic, speaking of natural fire rather than elemental fire, and veering off onto other elements. Perhaps if there was more emphasis on the importance of fire? ::I'll accept the language description, as it's too good to be wrong. Especially as how the other elemental languages receive descriptions clearly appropriate to their elements and themes. ::I've standardized the image sizes and swapped them because I felt the colour image was more effective in the sidebar. I also brought Kossuth forward in the Realms list, as he is the big boss of the place, and most FR-relevant of them. I also began a history section to better relate the Plane of Fire to the Forgotten Realms. — BadCatMan (talk) 13:21, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, natural fire is familiar to everyone and I was going for a visceral response from my audience, setting the stage to describe how Elemental Fire goes far beyond the already dangerous properties of natural fire. Poetic license. I'll think about how it might be rephrased or perhaps an additional sentence that segues better to Elemental Fire. :::This article, along with Air, Earth, and Water form a set, thus the same style image in each info box. It rankles my sense of symmetry, but since the article is a potential Featured Article, the color image is probably the better choice. The realms in all other planes articles are listed in alphabetical order, but since there are so few of them here it probably doesn't matter. However, someone with a firm(er) sense of order may put it back in the future. I think thumbnail-sized images are too small–personal preference. The History section is a great addition.—Moviesign (talk) 15:43, February 17, 2013 (UTC) :::Sentence added. Better?—Moviesign (talk) 00:26, February 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Back to this at last. I found some more Realmslore pertaining to the Plane of Fire to give it more of an FR-connection, creating a section for planar portals. ::::That's a good point about being a matched set with the other elemental planes, but preferred the splash of orange, red and yellow as the page loads. It screams fire more than black-and-white. Presumably, we'd find colour images for the other planes somewhere. I also think thumbnail images can often be too small or lack detail, but I've heard their size depends on browser and wikia skin. Some wikias enforce the default thumbnail size. That's why I changed that. Feel free to change it back if you think it's a problem. ::::I guess my main problem with the preamble is that part of it isn't cited to anything. That's just a matter of personal preference, so I'll let it go unless someone else weighs in. But I would suggest removing "—can a drop of water, a breath of air, or a mote of dust do the same?" That would keep the focus on fire, and smooth the escalation from natural fire to elemental fire, and the growing strength of the fire imagery. — BadCatMan (talk) 08:10, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Featured Article! This article has been approved as a featured article. Well done, Moviesign! If you'd like to do the honours, you can create the FA template as explained at Template:Featured article. — BadCatMan (talk) 12:32, March 13, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks! :) I'll give it a try...—Moviesign (talk) 12:39, March 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Fine work :) Darkwynters (talk) 17:26, March 13, 2013 (UTC)